


The Sweetest Decision

by crammit



Series: The Sweetest Universe [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to have a baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Decision

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.  
> A/N: Minor mention of Faberry - as my other OTP, I reserve the right to make them live happily ever after in my stories.

"I want to have a baby."

Lifting my mouth from your hip where I'd been working on a pretty impressive hickey, I move my hair away from my eyes and look at you. "Right now?"

You laugh and poke your finger against my dimple. "While that would be pretty hot, San, you know you can't get me pregnant."

I arch my eyebrow and jerk my thumb over my shoulder towards the closet where our box of toys resides. "I could sincerely try right now, if you'd like."

Your blush makes me laugh and I lean down to resume kissing you, grunting when your hand tangles in my hair, pulling me away from your body. "Britt…"

"Santana, I'm serious."

Knowing that this night is never going to progress unless I talk to you about this, I sit up and face you, pulling your legs over mine and bringing my hands to the edge of your underwear. If you want to have a serious discussion while I'm naked and you're just in a pair of underwear, the least I can do is enjoy the view. "Okay, I'm listening."

You bring your hands to rest them over mine, smiling as I get distracted by the deep breath you take. "Eyes up, Lopez."

Turning my hands over, I scratch lightly at your palms, holding tight when you giggle and try to pull away. "That's Lopez-Pierce. I'm a married woman now, you know."

You run your thumbs over my knuckles, your voice as soft as your smile. "Yeah, I know."

Ducking my head, I watch as you brush against my wedding band and all the happiness I felt on that day comes rushing back to me and I swallow hard at the emotion. Abandoning your hands, I lean forward and settle myself between your legs, pressing a kiss to your smiling mouth and then another as you rest your hands on my waist. "So, about this baby…"

You tickle against my side quickly, fixing me with your version of my scowl. "Our baby."

Reaching back, I grab your hands and fold them across your ribs, placing my arms on yours and resting my chin on our hands. "Yes, baby. The baby. Our baby."

"That's too many babies, baby."

My eye roll is no match for your snort of laughter and I give up and join you, laughing as I kiss the back of your hands. "I know we've talked about having a family at some point but why bring it up tonight?"

"Well, tonight when we were over at Quinn and Rachel's?" You wait for my nod of acknowledgment and then continue. "You and Quinn were in the kitchen and I was talking to Rachel on the couch and she just reached forward and grabbed my hand and pressed it against her stomach. I thought maybe she was using me as a pause button so she'd finally stop talking but she just smiled at me and then I felt it…I felt her baby kick, San. Like it was saying hi to me."

"Baby Berry was probably trying to get Rachel to stop talking about her thousandth production of Wicked."

"Santana…" Your aggrieved tone brings forth another apologetic kiss as I move to lie at your side, tucking your hair behind your ear as you turn on your side to face me. "You can't always make things better with kisses."

Bringing my hand to the curve of your jaw, I bring you forward into a soft kiss, your warm bottom lip between my own lips. I hold the pressure for a few moments, biting lightly as I lean back and watch your blue eyes open. "Yes. I can." I murmur, holding your gaze.

"Okay, you can." Brushing your fingertip against my lips, you press against the smirk I know is there. "But, you promised Quinn you'd be extra nice to Rachel and you promised me you'd be extra nice to Rachel."

Biting at your fingertip, I hold back another eye roll by the skin of my teeth. "Rachel's not even here right now, Brittany."

It's my turn to see a smirk as you drag your fingertip across my chin, down my chest and press just once against the wetness between my legs. "Lucky for you there's nobody else here right now."

I sigh out your name as the feather-light pressure is gone as quickly as it came, your hand holding tight to my waist now instead. I reach down and try to pull your hand back but give up after a few seconds when you resort to tickling my ribs.

"Not yet, San. I want to talk with you first. Sweet lady kisses come after."

Taking a deep breath, I tamp down on the burst of libido your brief touch caused and instead laugh at the term you still insist on using. Propping my head up on my hand, I reach out and tug gently on the end of your curls. "I'm going to hold you to that, Britt. But first…you want to have a baby?"

I watch as your eyes go soft, your cheeks pinking up as you reach down to place your palm against your flat belly. "I know we talked about it and we sort of decided that we'd wait a little longer. At least until your promotion came through and I could get a few more classes set up at the studio but Santana…when I felt that little baby kick? The happy look on Rachel's face?"

Despite my earlier words, I smile as you're speaking because I can picture the look on Rachel's face. She's glowing and happy and Quinn is content and beaming and if it were any other two people, I'd gag over the ridiculous sweetness of it. But as I continue to watch you talk, I feel my heart race a little faster because I realize that I know exactly what you're talking about.

"When we left tonight, watching Quinn holding Rachel's belly as they said goodbye to us from the top of the stairwell, all I could think about was how incredible it would be if that were us." Your voice trails off softly, a little uncertainly, and your eyes drop from mine to instead look down at your hand on your stomach. I know you're picturing yourself carrying our child and I have to admit the thought brings a tug to my chest and I have to swallow quickly before speaking.

"You'd make a beautiful mother, Brittany." My earnest words are a little rough as I place my hand against your stomach too, joining you in picturing your stomach rounded like Rachel's.

I see your eyes flick back up to my face, judging the sincerity of my words. I meet your gaze steady as you look at me for a few seconds before you exhale a shaky breath and lean forward to tuck your face against my neck, my hand sliding to rub across your back. Your hand is still pressed between our stomachs and I have a brief flash of what it would feel like to have the growing baby between us instead.

"You'd be okay with me carrying first?" I feel your words more than hear them and I press a kiss against your temple, breathing in the comforting smell of your shampoo. "I always imagined a little baby with blonde hair and brown eyes and dimples running around."

"Britt…" My throat snaps shut as I close my eyes, so easily imagining a little us sitting in a high chair throwing cereal on the floor and laughing while you made coffee and I bent down to scoop up the mess. If you had asked me in high school if I saw any of this, I'd probably lie and tell you that babies were not for me, at least not for a long, long time. But you've always had the ability to make me want things that I'd deny myself in secret and now that we're at a place where we can maybe start a family, it feels like it's all I've ever wanted. "That sounds perfect, baby."

I feel the press of your lips against my neck and then you're pulling away slightly so we can see each other, your hand reaching up to caress my cheek. "If we're really going to do this, there's a lot we're going to have to look into. Though, we can definitely talk with Quinn and Rachel first because I don't really remember all of it from when Rachel got pregnant. Oh! We'll have to talk to our parents and we'll need to find a doctor and…I'm getting ahead of myself, right?"

The dopey grin on my face stretches even further and I press forward, pushing you onto your back and settling my legs on either side of your thigh. I brush your hair back from your face and trace the curve of your smile with my fingertips. "You're adorable."

Your wide smile is gorgeous beneath me and I drop down to press a kiss to the side of your mouth before pushing myself back above you. "And yes, we do need to sort everything out but we can start tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to celebrate."

"Oh, yeah? Celebrate what?" The fingers you have been trailing slowly over my lower back dip down briefly to squeeze at the curve of my ass and leave me breathless, as does your teasing tone. I arch my back and brush up between your legs, your warmth a reminder of what I was doing before we started this conversation. Moving back, I kneel between your legs, hooking my fingers into the waistband of your underwear and drawing them down your legs, tossing them to the side of the bed.

Reaching to the side, I grab your left leg and start slowly massaging your calf muscles, moving my fingers steadily higher across your knee and working my way towards your inner thigh. "Well, I think that first we should totally celebrate your awesome choice in a wife."

Your giggle turns to a sharp inhale as my fingertips brush against the crease of your thigh, your hips pressing into the mattress in response. "That definitely was good thinking on my part." You wink at me and raise your hands in mock celebration, blowing me a kiss before dropping your hands to rest against the sheets. "What else should we celebrate?"

Moving away from where I know you want me to go next, I lean the other way and repeat the massage on your right leg, opening my knees so I can spread your legs a little wider. I spare a quick glance at your face, grinning at your frustrated whine when I again keep my fingertips just running low on your hips. "We're definitely not celebrating whatever happy dance you just performed."

"San, I would have used my legs too but you're too busy using them." Tightening your leg muscles, you buck up against my hands and grin at the way I watch the play of muscles across your body.

"Your body," I blurt out as my hands stray a little closer to your center.

"What?"

"I think we should definitely celebrate your body." Leaving one hand resting on your hip, I turn my other hand and brush the back of my fingers against your damp curls, exhaling a bit at the sensation.

Answering me eagerly, I'm caught off guard when you reach down quickly and grab my hand, cupping both our fingers against you. "Yes, definitely. You should totally probably start right now."

Twin moans sound out into the room as you curl your fingers, pressing my fingertips into you, bathing both sets of our fingers in your wetness. Relinquishing my hold on your hip, I lean over your body and brace my weight next to your waist, letting my middle finger circle teasingly against your entrance. "Yeah? Should I start with this?"

Your hand slides up higher and holds onto my wrist, your hips arching to try and take me deeper, your stomach muscles flexing as I push in to the first knuckle. Holding there, I bend down and press a kiss just above your belly button, letting my lips drag across your skin until I can place a soft sucking kiss against your nipple. Flicking my tongue out, I draw the tight bud into my mouth once before looking up to take in your flushed cheeks, your pupils blown with desire. "Or here…what about here?"

"Yes." I can hear the strain in your voice and press a little deeper inside you, still not giving you exactly what you need. Turning my head, I take your other nipple in my mouth, accepting the tingling in my scalp as you bury your other hand in my hair.

"Which one, Britt?" I let my teeth tug lightly against you as I slip all the way inside once, then twice, and then enter you with another finger, moaning as I feel you clench against the intrusion.

"Yes…either. Both. All of it. Santana…" Surging up, I kiss away whatever it was you were going to say, pressing my knees back to gain leverage as I start to move inside you. Both of your hands are tangled in my hair now, holding my head steady while you take control of the kiss.

I can feel you place your heels against the back of my thighs, urging me to move harder against you and I pull away from the kiss, panting against your open mouth. Tilting my hips, I press against the back of my hand, using my momentum for added pressure. You're rolling your body against me and I force myself to ignore the building ache in my forearm and instead concentrate on how good you feel against my fingers.

One of your hands scratches along my back and I grunt a little at the pain, reflexively curling my fingers. Your groan is followed by a rush of wetness and I can feel small beads of sweat tickle against my lower back as I pick up the pace. "Fuck."

I don't know whether that was a request or an exclamation but I redouble my efforts, letting my palm brush against you with every stroke. I bite my bottom lip as I watch you reach up to squeeze your own breasts, the back of your hands rubbing against my own nipples, causing little jolts of pleasure as I rock my body against you.

A few more moments pass before one of your hands jumps to my shoulders, digging in as you throw your head back on the pillow, groaning out your release against the back of your other hand. I drop my head to your shoulder and let you take as much pleasure as you want as your hips keep moving, your legs trembling against mine. Eventually you slow down and stop long enough for me to remove my fingers, your long exhale blowing through my hair as you turn to stage whisper in my ear. "I think you just got me pregnant."

My bark of laughter is muffled against your skin and your own laughter is music to my ears as you wrap your arms around me, hugging me close to you. I stretch my legs out and lie against your side, my own release put on hold in favor of cuddling with you for a few moments. "You wish."

"Mmhmm. I do wish. Maybe you should do it again and see if it'll work."

Picking my head up from your shoulder, I turn to meet your amused grin, arching my eyebrow in response. "You're insatiable, Britt."

"For you? Always." Your eyebrow waggle kills your sultry tone and I can only shake my head and laugh, biting playfully at your palm as you go to brush my hair away from my face. Your hand curls over my shoulder, pulling lightly and urging me to roll towards you. "Come here."

Your hands fall to my thighs as you guide me to straddle your waist, the contact between my legs reminding me of my own unfulfilled desire. Slowly your fingers slide down to the crease between my thighs and my knees, tugging me off balance and forcing me to drop my hands down above your head to keep from crushing you. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Every celebration should have dessert. It's like, in the rules or something." Realizing your intent, I shudder out a hard exhale as you continue to pull me towards the top of the bed, moving your body further down the mattress until I'm forced to lift up and place my knees on either side of your head. "You are dessert."

I barely have a second to reach forward and place my palms against the wall before your hands slide up the inside of my thighs, your thumbs holding me open as your tongue steals my very breath. My eyes are closed tight in pleasure as my head tips back, the ends of my hair brushing against my back, adding to the stimulation. I can't help but drop one hand down to rest against the top of your head, needing the connection as your tongue moves in long, slow sweeps. I can feel my wetness on your chin as you tilt your head back and place a messy kiss against the inside of my thigh. "You always taste so good, San. Best dessert ever."

At your words, I tuck my head down against my chest so I can watch you, clenching my teeth against a groan as you hold your tongue steady and guide my hips with your hands. I'm forced to brace my hands against the wall again, my body curling forward as I feel your tongue stroke inside me. It's a struggle to maintain eye contact as the pleasure winds tighter and I give up the battle when your hands move from my hips, your fingernails now scratching lightly against the skin of my lower back.

I lose the rhythm you'd established as your own moans vibrate against me, the soft wet sounds generated by your mouth pushing me that much closer to my orgasm. Your legs shift behind me and suddenly your hands are at my ribs, urging me to arch back. I bring my hands from the wall to brace instead against your thighs, my muscles trembling as I rock my hips back and forth against your mouth.

"Yeah, Britt…yeah…so close." My words are broken up by quick breaths and I know I just need a little more before I come and I groan deep in gratitude when I feel your lips purse and start to suck. Your tongue flutters against me and I know I only have a few seconds left. Taking a deep breath, your hands hold tight to my waist, supporting me as give myself over to the pleasure of your mouth, coming against your tongue as my fingers dig into your thighs.

I can feel my back muscles protesting the extended movement so I sit forward, taking most of the weight on my knees as you bring me down with little kitten licks, your hands soothing across my lower belly. With one last kiss, you press your head back onto the pillow, licking your lips and smiling up at me. "My favorite dessert."

A few slightly awkward movements later and I'm back lying across your body, kissing my own wetness from your mouth before resting my head against your shoulder. "You're so good at that, it's stupid."

"I learned from the best."

"Yeah, you did." I look up to find you rolling your eyes at me and I laugh at the face you pull. "What? You said it."

"I did. But you didn't have to agree so quickly." Kissing my forehead, you disentangle our bodies and sit up next to me, holding my hand in your lap. "Honestly, it's a wonder your head can even fit on the pillow with an ego that big." You laugh and kiss my hand before moving to stand next to the bed.

Crossing my arms behind my head, I shrug my shoulders and wink at you. "Well babe, if it's true, it's true. What can I say?" I smile as I watch you bend over and lean back onto the bed to drop a quick kiss on my lips, pressing another kiss to my cheek before you straighten up and start to walk towards the bathroom.

"Nothing. 'Cause it's totally true." You lean against the door jamb, your blue eyes bright with amusement as you grin at me. "I'm going to take a shower. What do you say...you want to celebrate my body again in the water?"

"Like you even need to ask. Why don't you go start the shower and I'll be there in a minute?"

"Okay, baby." I watch as you walk over to the front of the closet door to get our robes and, as you reach up to grab them off the hook, I'm struck by the image of your lean body instead curved and heavy with child. My heart clenches hard in my chest and I realize in that moment that I've never wanted anything more.

"Hey, Britt?"

"Yeah?" You pause in the doorway, a half smile on your face as you watch me expectantly.

"I can't wait to get you pregnant." I sit up to look at you, love and affection washing over me as I watch the smile bloom across your face.

You nod your head slowly, your voice soft as you answer me. "Me either, San." You stand there, both of us just staring at each other, lost in the knowledge that our lives are going to hopefully change in the near future. We both smile and you say what I'm thinking, backing out of the room slowly. "Best decision ever."


End file.
